The Awesome Vs The Maximum Suckage
by Sandman Cometh
Summary: An evil force has entered the Avatar world, thanks to a dimensional rift between worlds.  The Avatar alone cannot defeat it, but help has arrived- the team from That Guy With The Glasses!  Will bending and sarcastic reviews be enough to stop Lord Vyce?
1. Chapter 1

The Awesome Vs. The Maximum Suckage

Chap. 1

_Once, there existed a brave group of noble warriors. These men and women, coming from various states far away, and some from countries even further away, united under a common banner a not so long time ago. Their purpose was simple- to rid their world of the vast amounts of vile, evil, and unbelievably stupid things. How did they do it? It was simple. There was no quest for Mt. Doom. There was no training for use of the Force. No, instead of those far more epic ways to spend their time, they collected powerful weapons- guns, magic guns, zappers, mighty swords of foam, more guns, various catch phrases, and the incredible power of the Internet. And when all these things were collected, when all the preparations had been made, these warriors set out, to complete their mighty quest in the best way they knew how._

_ They made videos where they reviewed unbelievably stupid things from TV, comic books, film, anime, and video games, then posted them on the Internet._

_ ...Wait a minute... Is the right story?_

_ Anyway, despite their lack of epicness, these not quite as brave as imagined warriors earned the love of the people, bringing each of them fame and glory (well, mainly fame...a little). But none of them could have predicted, that one day, they would be given the chance to battle against the evilest, stupidest thing that any of them could have imagined._

_ This is that story._

Chap. 1

"Lord Vyce."

The warlord stirred in his chair, then glanced over at the figure before him.

"Mechakara." Vyce whispered, his metallic voice slithering the words along. "Your upgrades are complete?"

"Yes. And I must say I rather enjoy them." Mechakara said, as he flexed his new, stronger body. Vyce listened to the sounds of the new, stronger joints clicks under the facade of skin that covered them. "Dr. Linksano does amazing work. I especially liked the Kryptonite laser. I can only imagine the horror that Linkara will feel, when he sees the new, improved me ready to destroy him."

"That will have to wait." Vyce replied, raising his armored body from his chair. "For now, your new body will be put to use for me."

"What? No! Destroying that bag of flesh must take priority over all!"

"Have you forgotten that it was I who brought you back online?" Vyce snarled. "Have you forgotten that you live on this ship only because I will? And have you forgotten that even as you are now, I can destroy you with but a thought?"

"I...I apologize, Lord Vyce." Mechakara replied. "But Linkara..."

"Will still remain. But in scanning his world, my scouts have discovered something that will aid in our quest to destroy him."

"What is it?" Mechkara asked, as Vice moved to a viewscreen.

"Something that has been produced by one of the world's inhabitants. Something so horrible, so mindless, and with such little care, that it has actually ripped a hole in the fabric of space and time into a new universe."

"What? Preposterous." Mechakara sneered. "Nothing could be so terrible."

"Behold." Vyce said, as he flipped on the viewscreen. Mechakra looked on, only to back away in the greatest horror of his robot life, screaming, "SHUT IT OFF! PLEASE! SYSTEMSSSS CRRRRASSSHHINGGGG..."

"You see know what I mean." Vyce said, as he flipped off the screen. "Through this new gateway, we shall take this world, acquiesce its power, and use it in our quest to destroy Linkara, and all those who stand with him."

"Yessss... I see now." Mechakara wheezed, as he slowly came back online. "Will there be flesh bags for me?"

"As many as we need to destroy to dominate." Vyce answered.

"Then I will enjoy this." Mechakara said. "When do we travel there?"  
"Within the hour." Vyce said. "But first, we must take items of power from Linkara's world. They will be our final weapons to use in this new world."

"What is it?"

"That is for me to know. Prepare the ship for trans-dimensional drive!"

* * *

"LINKARA. YOU SHOULD COME SEE THIS."

"What is it Poyo?" Linkara asked as he looked at his robot's viewscreen.

"THERE'S A TREMOUNDOUS AMOUNT OF ENERGY ENTERING THIS DIMENSION. SCANNERS INDICATE THAT IT COULD BE LORD VYCE."

"So... he's finally made his move." Linkara said, eyes narrowing. "Then it's time for me to end this. Where's the magic gun?"

"BY THE COUCH, WITH THE DRAGON DAGGER... LINKARA WAIT. THE ENERGY IS GROWING EXPOENTIALLY. THE SCANNERS ARE GOING TO OVERLOAD."

"Quick shut it down!" Linkara yelled, grabbing his gun and the Dagger just in case.

"I'M TRYING. THE SYSTEM IS..."

But that was as far as the robot got. A burst of light shot out of the screen, dashed across the room, and struck Linkara. He froze in place for a moment, then suddenly vanished into the light, as it returned into the computer, which then went dead. Poyo worked the controls, trying everything he could process to regain control. But already, the light was beyond where he could retrieve it. But Linkara was not it's only passenger. Unbenowst to Poyo, the light had already made other stops, at other computers.

One was in Chicago.

One was in Los Angeles.

Another was in Arizona.

Two more lay in Texas.

Others came from France and England.

And now, it zipped along towards its final destination...


	2. Chap 2

Chap. 2

The South Pole gleamed underneath the midday sun. In the small village, the women and children worked furiously to finish their tasks. They put up decorations of whale bone, and brightly colored seal hides. Their houses were carved with designs of the moon and the ocean spirits. It was a great deal of work for a village of only women and small children, but it was all for the best of reasons. After three years away from home, the men of the tribe were returning from the War, including Chief Hakoda and his two children turned heroes, Sokka and Katara.

It was for that reason that the one who stood watching the seas that day was Kanna, known to the children as Gran-Gran. She had been there since daybreak, waiting for the family she had not seen in years. Of course, it did help that she did not wait alone.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to go back inside now." Pakku asked. "It has been several hours."

"I want to be here when they arrive. I want to see them." Kanna answered.

"Of course. So do I." Pakku answered. "But I just think they might be more receptive to seeing us alive and unfrozen."

"We grew up in a city of ice. Don't tell that you're cold now." Gran-Gran said. "It's been a long time, and I'm going to see my grandchildren right when they come in."

"Of course dear." Pakku sighed, as he looked out onto the sea. Luckily, his exasperation vanished a moment later, as a group of Water Tribe ships appeared on the horizon. Kanna's eyes lit up, as she glanced out onto the lead ship and saw a pair of figures waving to her in the distance. Pakku just smiled though.

The ships docked at the village moments later, and the first two occupants all but flew down the gangplank, right into Kanna's arms.

"Welcome home children!" Kanna said as she hugged Sokka and Katara. "It's so wonderful to see you again."

"You two Gran Gran." Katara said. "We both missed you so much."

"Do you have any seal jerky for Gran?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled, but Gran Gran just laughed. "A year away from home and nothing ever changes."

"We did miss you Gran." Katara said, as they broke apart.

"I know. But Pakku's told me everything about what you two did. I am so proud of you both."

"Thanks. Where is Pakku anyway?"

"Right here young lady." Pakku replied (he'd been behind Gran Gran the whole time). "I was waiting for the young Avatar so that I could judge his Waterbending. But it's good to see you too."

"Sorry Pakku. Aang wanted to spend some more time at the Western Air Temple. But he'll be here soon. Although he did beat the Fire Lord, so maybe his Waterbending's good enough?"

"We'll see."

"I don't know, he was pretty awesome against the Fire Lord, Gran-Pakku," Sokka added.

Pakku groaned and asked, "Must he call me that?"

"He's your grandson now. Let him." Gran- Gran said. "Now, I'd like to get everyone back to the house for a good meal. So where's your father?"

"Behind these two, as always." Hakoda said, as he emerged from the boat. He embraced Gran Gran, then took a look at Pakku.

"So. You're the Master Waterbender who wouldn't train my daughter."

"I made a mistake, yes." Pakku said. "But Katara and your mother did forgive me for it. Unless you think they were wrong to do so?"

"I'm not sure yet." Hakoda said. "I suppose we'll find out. But if this is what my mother wants, then I'm willing to try."

"I can accept that." Pakku said, as he reached out his hand to his stepson. Hakoda reached out for it, but then the docks shook with sudden impact. The family struggled to keep their balance, as the houses nearby rocked on their foundations. Finally, the shaking stopped, as Sokka suddenly looked and pointed to the area behind the village, where a huge plume of smoke was rising up into the sky. Everyone looked at each other, then quickly began to head for the smoke, leaving only Gran Gran on the docks. They weren't sure what to expect- a natural disasters, rogue Firebenders, or some other danger to the village. But when they arrived and saw the crater, they found something none of them had expected.

* * *

The crater was small, far smaller then they had expected. It amounted to little more then a man-shaped imprint in the snow, but it was clearly a deep one. Hakoda and Pakku stood back, unsure of how to approach. But Sokka and Katara, who had experience with this kind of thing, kept on moving forward. The siblings reached the hole, took a look inside, and gasped in surprise. They then bent down, reached into it, and pulled out the cause of the explosion.

It was a man, dressed in strange clothing- a pair of thin, dark blue pants, a black jacket with the feel of cowhide, and a shirt emblazoned with a large S placed in a triangle. His skin was fairly dark, like a tribesman's, yet he shivered with the cold, as snow fell from his short beard and black hair.

"We've gotta get him back to the village. He'll freeze like this." Katara said.

"You take his left, I'll... huh?" Sokka said suddenly. Looking down into the hole, he saw something glint in the light. Reaching down once again, he pulled a pair of large black... things of some sort. They was made of metal, with a handle and trigger that were crossbow like. But there was an oily scent to them, and Sokka didn't see a slot for an arrow.

"Sokka! Will you stop looking at his stuff and help me?" Katara yelled.

Sokka quit looking at the objects, but held them with his free hand as they lifted the man out of the snowdrift and began to slowly drag him towards the others.

"Hang on. It's going to be ok." Katara said, trying to reassure the man. As his teeth chattered, she said, "We're taking you to our village. You can warm up there and eat something."

At that, the man's chattering became erratic, as he tried to form words. Katara listened intently, but the words made no sense to her.

"We...we're... going... to... Chick-Fillet?"

"Uh.. sure, that's just where we're going." Sokka agreed.

"Sokka, what are you..."

"Just play along. It's getting him moving." Sokka whispered, as the stranger began to push through the snow, almost faster then Katara and Sokka could support him. The three of them reached Pakku and Hakoda, who took the young man from the two siblings, helping him along as they marched back towards the village.

* * *

"How is he doing?" Sokka asked some time later, as he entered the hut of his family, where Gran-Gran and Katara were attending to the man. He carried the man's strange objects with him; he figured that it wasn't a good idea to leave them laying around.

"Better." Katara said, as she poured some hot broth in a bowl. She brought it over to the man, who still shivered despite the blankets and thick clothing wrapped around him. He took the bowl eagerly, drinking the broth inside with great relish.

"He suffers more from shock then anything else." Gran-Gran said. "But I think he'll be all right now."

"Good. I'd like to ask him some questions." Hakoda said, as he entered the hut behind Sokka.

"Dad, he's half-frozen." Katara said. "Don't you think we should at least let him finish warming up? His fingers are still blue."

"I would Katara, but your brother and I took a closer look at those... things he brought with him. Whatever they are, they're unlike anything I've ever seen. Show your sister, son."

Sokka nodded, and took one of the objects by its handle. Pointing it at the wall, he pulled the trigger. A second later, Katara and Gran-Gran held their ears, as the hut was rocked by a series of what seemed like thunderclaps, and a series of holes appeared in the wall.

"By the Ocean and Moon Spirits!" Gran-Gran said, as Sokka released the trigger.

"We need to know what this man has brought here." Hakoda said, as he leaned down and looked the man in the eye.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"A-Angry Joe." The man replied.

"And why are you so angry, Joe?"

"Iron Man 2 the game and Dragonball Evolution, mostly." Joe replied.

"And those are?"

At this, Joe's eyes bugged out, and he asked, "You.. you don't know? You mean you don't have X-Box 360 here?"

"Is that what those are?" Hakoda asked, pointing to the objects.

"No, those are my Ak-47's." Joe said, as he reached out for them. But Hakoda pulled him back.

"Why did you bring these weapons here?"

"I always have them."

"Why?"

"No reason. One guy blogged that I had compensation issues. But I found him and shot him."

Hakoda raised his eyebrows, but kept his voice even. "Do you do that often?"

"Just when people make bad video games."

"What are those?"

Again, Joe's eyes went wide. "Are you serious? You don't have... Oh God, am I in Amish country? I just started to do my show and then some light pulled me in... Dear Christ I'm in Hell aren't I?"

"Don't be afraid." Katara said gently. "This is the Southern Water Tribe. You're not in any danger."

"Water Tribe... I know that name..." Joe said, as he turned to Katara. As he looked at her, his face slowly filled with recognition, as he said, "You're that girl they tried to take to the Dragon Dance."

"Huh?"

"Oh my God, that's it! I got sucked into the cartoon!" Joe said, as he looked over at Sokka. "Yeah, I remember. You were that shitty Twilight kid in the movie!"

"Am I the only one confused here?" Sokka asked, as Joe continued to rant.

"But wait... then there really are no games here... no internet... oh God, NO CHICK-FILLET!"

Near tears, Joe wrapped himself into a ball and began to rock back and forth, muttering, "No Fillet... No Fillet."

"OK, we have to got to figure out what this stuff is." Sokka said.

"He certainly seems to need it." Gran-Gran agreed.

"Never mind that. This sounds like meat and it must be awesome!"

"Sokka.." Katara began. But a second later she stopped, as the sounds of screams and explosions were heard outside. Hakoda and the children raced outside, their concerns about Joe forgotten. But what they found was even stranger then Joe and his weapons. All around them, people ran from strange beings in dark robes. Their faces were hidden under blank masks, and they screeched at all they saw. Each of them held daggers and as the family watched, purple energy flew from the daggers, exploding around anything it touched.

One of the dark men suddenly broke from the pack, screeching at them as it pulled it's weapon. But before it could even bring it to bear, there was a burst of water, and the creature suddenly stood frozen in it's track, as Pakku slid down from a wave of water and ice.

"If you aren't busy, we could use just a little help." The Master Waterbender said.


	3. Chap 3

Chap. 3

Pakku's family joined in a second, as the four of them stood side by side against the hooded figures. Hakoda pulled his club and swiftly began to bash away at the nearest figure, while Sokka did the same. Pakku and Katara turned their focus to a large group of the figures, using their waterbending to turn the icy ground into a wave of water that swept them into itself. The two Masters then froze the water, trapping the figures inside.

But they had no time to relax, as a figure suddenly launched itself at them from the side. They turned in unison, ready to launch another waterbending attack. But before they could, Sokka's boomerang flew through the sky, slamming into the figure's face and knocking it to the ground in a heap.

"Ha! Take that you... dark robed... PERSON you! Yeah!" Sokka yelled

"Very awe inspiring." Pakku said.

"Hey, I've never seen these guys before. Gimme a sec to think up insul... WHOA!"

Pakku and Katara looked down, only to gasp as the figure Sokka had hit rose up. It's head was bent at an odd angle, but as they watched, it reached up and twisted it's head back into positon. Katara and Pakku moved to freeze it, but then there was a low rumbling behind them. They turned to see the figures they had trapped before pulling free of the ice, and begin moving towards them.

* * *

Kanna looked with horror as the creatures continued to advance on her family. They were holding out for the moment, but they couldn't hold forever. If only they knew what these things were! Or if the Avatar was here. With his power, he could easily destroy them. But he wasn't here, and if Pakku and Katara weren't enough to stop them, they were in serious trouble. Kanna quickly moved from the window and started to grab the axe left to her from her former husband. But as she did, she heard Joe's insane moaning. For a moment, she though about moving him, but then glanced at the holes in the wall. Maybe there was another way.

Without a second thought, Kanna turned back to Joe, held his face so that he was looking right at her, and said, "Joe? Listen to me, those people outside? They're the one who made Iron Man 2 and Dragonball. But not only that Joe. We used to have Chick-Fillet down in the South Pole, hundreds of them. But they came and took them away. And now, they've come back with Iron Man 3, and to laugh at us for not having any Chick-Fillet. How do you feel about that Joe?"

* * *

"Get your grandmother then get ready to fall back!" Hakoda yelled, as he and the others began to turn to the docks. But before they could even take a step, there was a howl from their house, followed by insane, shrieking laughter.

"Kanna!" Pakku yelled. He began to run towards the house, but then stopped as from the doorway, came the laughing figure of Angry Joe, glaring around like a madman, while brandishing his weapons. The black robed figures all stopped and looked at Joe who saw them and let out a scream. He whipped his weapons around and began to fire on two of the creatures, laughing insanely as he did so. They rattled and shook as the impact from Joe's weapons hit them over and over, until finally, they collapsed in a smoking, twitching heap.

"Holy crap!" Hakoda exclaimed as Joe, still laughing insanely turned his attack to the rest of the creature, blowing them away with the power of his rage.

"And you wanted me to leave those things behind." Sokka sneered at Katara.

"Fine I was wrong... uh-oh." Katara said, as she looked behind Sokka with her eyes wide. Sokka turned to see a new group of the black robes literally appear from nowhere, seeming to simply fade into existence. They looked around a moment, then focused on the Tribesmen.

"Please tell me they didn't just appear like that." Sokka said.

"I truly wish I could." Pakku said.

"Never mind that." Hakoda said. "We can still win this, as long as we give Joe help. So let's show them what the Water Tribe is made of.."

"SYMBOLISM!"

"Really? I would've thought bravery and stuff." Sokka said.

"Look!" Katara said, as one of the creatures head suddenly exploded. Its body fell to the ground, sparks flying from its open neck.

"They're some kind of machine!" Sokka said, as the other robes moved away to face their attacker. It was a man dressed similar to Joe- black shirt, dark blue pants. But his skin was much fairer then Joe's, and his hair was light brown. He held up a small green weapon and fired it at the robes, even as they fired back with their daggers.

"Come on, he needs help!" Katara said, as she drew the water from the ice, and fired it at the robes, changing the streams into ice as she did. The robes stiffened as they were impaled on them, giving Hakoda, Sokka, and the new arrival plenty of time to bash or burst their heads in. As they attacked, Pakku followed up on Katara's attack, sending his own wave of ice spears at the enemy. They froze in place as the spikes entered them, then fell to the ground in defeat as Joe's weapons fired around them. He continued to fire, until the only sound from his weapons were clicks. But even as the remaining creatures surrounded him, Joe threw down his weapons and held out his hands, as purple lighting flew from them. The robes writhed as the energy flowed through them, until finally, they exploded in a haze of smoke and wires. Within minutes, the two forces had completely decimated their attackers, leaving nothing but broken parts and bodies behind.

"All right! We won! God I'm so excited! Aren't you excited?" The new arrival said, all but ramming his face into Hakoda's.

"Uh... yes, I'm pretty happy about it." Hakoda said, as Joe came up to them, his face filled with a frantic glee.

"Ha ha! Death to our enemies! Bask and simmer in the glory of our victory! Never shall Iron Man 3 be released upon this land! And nuggets, glorious nuggets will ran down from heav... Film Brain?"

"Joe?" the newly named arrival said, turning from Hakoda to see Joe. "You got sucked in too?"

"Yeah, through the computer."

"Me too! I was just doing some preps for my new review and then I woke up here. I walked for about an hour, then I heard the commotion and came this way."

"An hour? Aren't you cold?"

"Joe, this is nothing compared to a British winter."

"You two know each other?" Hakoda said, stepping between them.

"Yeah, he has another review show with me on the internet." Joe said. "This is Film Brain."

"Well, thank you for your help, Film Brain."

"Oh not all ...

"Hakoda. This are my children Katara and Sokka, and my step-father Pakku."

"Hmm... I know those names... where are they from?"

"Uh remember that last Shyamalan movie?" Joe asked.

"Huh? You mean the... Oh God...WE"RE IN A M NIGHT FILM? NOOOOO!"

"Dude calm down!" Joe said, slapping Film Brain across the face. "This is the cartoon it was based on."

"Oh good. I heard that one was excellent."

"Um, as interesting as all that is, " Sokka said. "Maybe one of you guys could tell us about those things?" he asked, pointing to the smoldering remains of their attackers.

"I've never seen anything like them before." Joe said.

"OH! OH!"

"Bathroom's over there, Film Brain."

"No, I think I know what they are." He said. "When Linkara and I looked at The Spirit together, he mentioned something about creatures he'd been hearing about from the alternate worlds. He called them Shades..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4

Aang breathed in deep, letting the serenity of the Western Air Temple fill him. Behind him, Appa grunted then turned on his side to continue his nap.

Aang knew how the bison felt. Since the war had ended two weeks ago, Aang's life had become nothing but travel and negioations all throughout the Fire Nation's territories. Most of the territories had been turned back over to the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe after the war, but some generals had refused to leave. Zuko adn Aang had had to split up the Fire Nation navy and each go after some the generals. Usually Aang was able to negioiate for freedom, once they understood who he was, and why he was traveling with the seal of the Fire Lord. Still, it had been exhausting, and with the traveling, both Aang and Zuko felt completely drained. Therefore, when Aang had insisted that he mediate in the Temple today, Zuko hadn't objected. And now, surrounded by the home of his people, Aang could finally find peace.

Suddenly, the Temple shook, as an explosion rocked the cliffs. Aang snapped out of his meditation, hovering in air for a moment as the tremors shook. But within seconds, they had ended, leaving the Temple seemingly intact. Aang's feet returned to the ground, as he looked all around the cliffs, looking for whatever had caused this. His first thought was rogue Firebenders in airships, but if they were here, they were keeping out of sight and keeping silent.

"What was that?" Aang wondered aloud. "Is Toph is knocking again? I'll bet she wants to show off her medal."

With that, Aang pressed the release on his staff, and unfurled its wings. Gliding upwards, he soared past the cliff face and over it's edge, giving him a full look at the ground above. Aang turned in mid air, looking to see the sign of his friend, no doubt back from Ba Sing Se with her med...

"What?" Aang said, as he looked over the ground. Instead of Toph, two giant, smoking holes lay in the ground. Aang landed between them, and using his earthbending, 'snapped' the ground back up and into place. He looked at the ground, hoping to see whatever had caused the impact. He was not disappointed.

Two figures lay on the ground, neither one moving. Aang moved to the closest one first, a man dressed in blue pants, a white shirt, and a second, open shirt over that. He was pudgy, with thin glasses over his face. Aang put his head on the man's chest and felt it as his chest rose and fell. He was alive, but unconscious.

"I've gotta get them inside." Aang said, as he started to drag the man back to the edge. But as he did, a trio of items fell out of the man's shirt. Aang paused, then moved to pick them up. He looked at them in great confusion- one was a crossbow like weapon with no bow, another a green and black dagger, and the last was a strange, circular buckle, with writing on it. Aang didn't know what they were, but he placed them on the man's chest and then went back for the second figure. This one was a girl, clad in black pants and shirt. A streak of purple was shot through her hair, and she clasped another crossbow device, although hers was red.

Aang quickly dragged her over to the man, the pulled out the bison whistle to call Appa. As he waited for the bison, he took a closer look at the two of them. They didn't seem to have any bruises or other injuries, and yet they'd obviously hit the ground extremely hard. Aang knew some Airbenders had been able to make an air shield for crash landings, but that would never have protected them from something like this. What could have...

"GWWAARHH!".

"Good time buddy." Aang said, as Appa landed next them. "C'mon, let's get these two down to the fountain."

Appa knelt down , allowing to drag the man over and place on the bison's saddle. As he went back for the girl, Aang hoped that he'd get more answers when they woke up.

* * *

"Uhhh... no... please... not another Sonic comic... not that..."

"Uh hello? Aang said, as the man slowly opened his eyes some time later. The man shook his head, then looked over at his surroundings, with a clear sense of confusion. Slowly, he turned his attention to Aang, who waved, smiled, and said in the most friendly voice he could muster, "Hi. I'm Aang."

"AAHH! LEX LUTHOR BOY CLONE! THE CLONE SAGA HIT DC!" the man yelled, getting to his feet in a panic.

"No, it's ok! I'm not a... whatever you think I am." Aang insisted. "I'm the Avatar, let me help you."

The man started to respond, but a moan from the side caught both of them in surprise.

"MARZGURL!" the man yelled, as he ran over to the girl, who was jsut starting to sit up. Grabbing her in his arms, he began to babble.

"OH GOD WHY? WHY DID YOU TAKE HER GOD? MARZGURL, DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT DISNEY LA..UHH!"

"Goddamnit, I am NOT going through that again!" The newly named Marzgurl said, as the man fell back, grasping his throat.

"Now where the hell am I? And... who are you?" Marzgurl asked Aang.

"I'm Aang. I'm the Avatar."

"What? Avatar is an anime! Well, not really, but it's pretty close."

"Yeah... I don't know what that is, but I can prove who I am."

"Look I'll admit you look like that guy, but that doesn't mean... HOLY SHIT!" Marzgurl spat out, as Aang summoned the water in the fountain to his side, while shooting a flame jet into the sky.

"Believe me now?" he asked.

"Oh my God. You are... but then,... I'm... I'm in a cartoon! How the hell did that happen?"

"I'd like to know myself." Aang said. "I found you two in a pair of craters just above this place. Appa helped me get you down here."

"Appa, who was that?" Marzgurl asked.

"The giant bison behind you."

"Huh?" the girl said, turning around only to meet the backside of a giant tongue. It only lasted a second, but when it was done, she was drenched in drool.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Aang said, as Marzgurl frantically wiped the spit from her face.

"Did... I just see that?" the man wheezed, as he slowly got to his feet. Looking at Appa, and at the drool covered girl, he said, "Wow this is a weird day."

"Looks like it, Mr..." Aang said.

"Linkara." The man replied. "Who are you?"

"Aang. The _AVATAR."_

"You don't look seven feet tall and blue."

"What?"

"Not that Avatar genius." Marzgurl said. "The other one, from Nickelodeon? You said that guy sent you the manga of the movie?"

"Right, I remember that comic... wait." Linkara said. "If you're a cartoon, then how am I talking to you?"

"Look, I don't know what a cartoon is, but I am real." Aang said. "And what I'd like to know is where you guys come from and what you're doing here."

"Oh, well I'm from Minnesota and Marzgurl is from Texas."

Now it was Aang's turn to look confused. "And where are those places?"

"In... wait, of course!. We aren't in our own world anymore!"

"Brilliant deduction." Marzgurl muttered.

"That light from the computer... of course! Vyce brought us here! It must've been by accident, but he brought us here."

"Wait a second." Marzgurl said. "You said Vyce was after you. Why am I here?"

"I...don't know. What were you doing before this happened?"

"I was editing the last video for my new episode."

"And I was by the screen when Poyo detected Vice's energy readings. It must have sent a energy burst through the network that transported us to this world."

"But why just us?"

"Still don't know. But we're going to find out."

"While you're doing that, could one of you explain any of that to me?" Aang asked.

"Well, Marzgurl and I review animation and comic books in our world, on the Internet..."

"He doesn't know what those things are." Marzgurl said, as Aang looked at them with an ever-increasing look of confusion.

"Look, it's not important what we review. In our world, you exist as a story, that gets told with pictures that move. Marzgurl reviews stuff like that, and I review books with pictures in them. And the internet is how people see out reviews. Does that make sense?"

"Uh... I guess." Aang said. "So in your world, I'm just a story."

"Right."

"And you guys reviewed it?"

"Well not me. That's more Marzgurl's area." Linkara said.

"I never did a review. But I heard a lot of good things about the show." Marzgurl said.

"Well, that's good. And this world traveling thing, it's ok with you two?"

"Well, I've read enough comics for this to make sense." Linkara said.

"And we both sat through _Cool World_, so I'm pretty up to date." Marzgurl said.

"And you said someone called Vyce was responsible for this?" Aang said. "Who is he? And what would he want?"

"Nothing good." Linkara said. "Vyce is an evil tyrant, bent on gaining the power of all the various universes. He's already traveled through several universes, mining them of all their resources. He's more damaging then One More Day and Countdown combined!"

"So, he's really bad then?" Aang asked.

"Oh completely, my little bald friend!" cackled a voice from nearby. The trio and Appa turned, to see a figure standing there, wearing a long brown coat, black gloves, and a strange pair of spiral glasses. He cackled further as they stared at him, mainly because aside from the clothes, he was a total double of Linkara

"Dr. Linksano!" Linkara cried out. "So you escaped to this dimension when Vyce came!"

"Oh not quite Linkara." Linksano cackled. "Rather, I realized that if you cannot beat them, join them!"

"So you work for Vyce now. Wait, you work for the guy who destroyed your universe? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Neither did Mary Marvel turning evil, but it happened!" Linksano replied. "With Vyce's technology, I have taken science to a far greater level then ever imagined! And all he requires is more world's to fuel his operations."

"Then what are we doing here?" Marzgurl asked.

"Well its... hmm, I really don't know. But it doesn't matter. Soon this world and all it's science shall belong to Lord Vyce. So if the three of you would just leave..."

"There's no way you're taking this world while I'm here." Aang said, moving to face Linksano.

"Give it up Doc. There's four of us and one of you." Marzgurl said.

"Oh dear, whatever can I do to deal with... OH RIGHT!" Linksano howled, as he pushed a button on his wrist. Seven flashes of light appeared before him, and when they faded, seven black cloaked warriors stood there, holding their daggers aloft.

"Shades!" Linkara said.

"Yes! And I have improved on them considerably!" Linksano cackled. "This is your last day on Earth Linkara... well ok it's your first day on this Earth, but..."

"I don't think so." Linkara said. "Because I've got something you'll never understand."

"What? Friendship? Love? Heart?"

"Do I look like Ma-Ti? No, its magic, bitch!"

With that, Linkara grabbed the belt buckle, held it out before him, and cried out, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" A flash of light burst from the device, as Aang and Marzgurl heard Linkara cry out, "INTERNET REVIEWER!" The light faded and the two looked to see... Linkara in a brown coat and hat.

"Um..." Aang began.

"It takes too long to explain." Marzgurl said, as she drew her crossbow weapon. "Let's just get these guys."

Aang nodded, and with a gust of wind, his staff blew into his open hands, while Linkara drew his own crossbow and the dagger. Grinning at Linksano, he said, "And now, for the democratic response..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5

"Attack Shades! Destroy them in the name of science!" Linksano cackled, as the black-robed figures began to advance on the group. Aang quickly bent down, and spun about into an Earthbending stance, bringing up both fists as he did so. There was a rumble, and the stone of the temple suddenly rose up past the Shades' feet, trapping them in the rock.

"Well... that was easy." Marzgurl said, as she looked at the trapped Shades.

"No way is it that simple." Linkara replied. Sure enough, there was a nother rumble, adn then the Shades broke free of the stone, then pointed their daggers at the trio. As they began to glow with energy, Aang quickly brought up a shield of earth around them, just as the daggers fired. The beams of energy hit the stone, which held for a second before cracking and exploding, throwing the trio backwards. Luckily, Appa was behind them to catch them with his large furry body.

"What.. what was that?" Aang said, as he pulled himself up from his furry friend.

"Laser daggers. Jesus, what else do these guys have?" Marzgurl asked.

"Super-strength and fighting skills." Linkara answered. "But luckily, there's one thing they lack- a soul."

With that, Linkara pulled out his crossbow weapon, pointed it at one of the Shades, and pulled the trigger. A burst of red light shot from the weapon and hit the lead Shade. There was an explosion from the Shade's chest, as it convulsed, then fell to the ground.

"Wha... You KILLED HIM!" Aang yelled, whipping around to face Linkara.

"No I didn't. He was never alive. They're robots."

"What?"

"Machines." Linkara said, pointing back to the lead Shade. Aang turned and saw that poking out of the Shade's back were a bunch of sparking wires and a puddle of oil oozing out.

"Oh. Never mind." Aang said, as he summoned a flame dart and hurled it at another Shade. The robot was instantly engulfed in flame, taking a few more steps before it's inner circuitry exploded under the heat.

"All right, let's start killing!" Marzgurl said, as she let loose with a blast from her own crossbow weapon. Appa roared his agreement, as he turned and slammed his tail down, blasting the shades with a huge gust of air. The Shades flew backwards, as did Linksano, while Aang summoned the earth to hold the others in place. Once the winds had quieted, Aang loosened them, and the trio went to work. Marzgurl and Linkara used their crossbow weapons to slay as many Shades as possible, while Aang used both Earth and Firebending to take care of the others, burning them to ash or crushing them between two stone blocks. Within seconds, all the Shades were smoking piles of broken machinery, leaving only figure left for the trio to deal with.

"Uh... Blast that stupid creature. I shall dissect him and use his innards to... Oh crap." Linksano said, as he got to his feet and saw the broken Shades.

"You aren't going near Appa, or anyone else." Aang said, as he brought up the earth around Linksano's legs, trapping the evil doctor in place. Linksano struggled to free himself, then said, "You..uhh... think you have me beaten, but you're wrong, Linkara! I still have my greatest weapon of all!" he cackled, as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small, metal box with a button on it.

"Now, watch as science crushes you and... AHH!" Linksano yelled, as the shot knocked the box out of his hands and onto the ground, where it shattered.

"Damn it! Curse you and your...thing I shall not name, for it is not of science!"

"It's magic bitch." Linkara said, as he holstered his gun. "Now, you are gonna give us some answers. What is Vyce planning?"

"Oh come on! He wants to take all this world's resources. You know that Linkara!"

"How is he going to do it?" Aang demanded.

"Like I would tell you. Vyce is more powerful then all of you. Nothing you can do will make me submit! Nothing... OH GOD NO! NOT THAT!"

"Tell us now, asshole!" Marzgurl snarled, as she held onto Linksano's collar, pulling it ever closer to her fist.

"ALL RIGHT! I DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING, BUT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE PORTAL THAT OPENED IN THE OTHER WORLD!"

"Portal? Why would that open? And why to this world?" Linkara asked.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF THAT TRAVESTY FROM YOUR WORLD! VYCE IS GOING TO USE IT'S POWER TO..."

But before Linksano could finish, his body shimmered, then suddenly winked out of existence.

"What the hell?" Marzgurl snapped.

"Vyce must've beamed him away." Linkara said.

"What was he talking about? That thing from your world?" Aang asked.

"I don't know. Nothing I know of would let Vyce conquer this world."

"There has to be something." Aang argued. "You have to know about Linkara. My world is at stake here."

"I think I know." Marzgurl said. "He said it was a travesty right? And there has been one horrible thing with the Avatar name on it back home."

"Come on, the Cameroen movie wasn't that bad..."  
"No genius, the thing the manga was about."

"Wha... Oh dear God!" Linkara cried out in terror. "He's going to use that? No living thing can withstand the raw crap of it! We've got to get help!"

"We'll go to the Water Tribe. I have friends there we can pick up. And there's more help in the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom." Aang said. "But what is this thing?"

"There's no time Aang!" Linkara said, grabbing the Avatar and shaking him about. "We've got to hurry man! How do we get to these places?"  
"A-A-A-ppa." Aang sputtered out, as Linkara finally stopped shaking the boy.

"Come on, it'll be like Falcore." Marzgurl said, as she moved towards the bison and began to climb onto the bison. Linkara began to follow, then yelled when he felt something crawl around on his back.

"Momo! Stop that and get on Appa!" Aang said sharply. Linkara finally stopped moving, as the flying lemur get off his back and landed on Aang's shoulder. Aang patted his little friend then asked Linkara, "You coming?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chap. 6

"Toph?"

"Ummhaagga..."

"Toph you have to wake up now. It's almost time."

"Uhhh... "

"_Toph." _

"Lemme alo... OWWW! OK, OK, I'm up."

"That's better." Poppy Bei Fong said, as she released her daughter's ear.

"You know, I really miss when you used to just let me sleep because I was so delicate." Toph said as she sat up and shook the sleep off.

"You wanted us to treat you differently young lady." Poppy Bei Fong answered. "Now hurry and get ready, we're have to get you ready for the ceremony."

"Great. Where are my clothes?" Toph asked.

"Over there, by the dresser." Poppy Bei Fong said. Toph moved over to the dresser and took the clothes from it, only to feel them, then turn back to her mother and say, "This... is a dress."

"Of course. It isn't every day that the Earth King gives out the nation's highest honor to you. You need to look your best."

"Mom, I didn't fight the Fire Nation in a dress. Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors are going in their battle gear."

"They can do what they want, but you are representing your family today, Toph." Poppy Bei Fong said. "We need you to look your best. Now hurry and dress; the escort will arrive within the hour."

"But Mom."

"Toph, you didn't complain about dresses before. And if you want us to give you more freedom, you need to give us something back."

With that, Madamae Bei Fong walked to the door and left the room, leaving Toph there holding the dress. The Earthbender sighed- already, she was wishing that she hadn't written that letter to her parents. Sure, it had solved a lot of problems- they didn't think that Aang had kidnapped her, and now that the war was over, partly thanks to her, they were trying to be much more understanding of their daughter, and not treat her as though she was a fragile doll. After all, they'd come all the way to Ba Sing Se to meet up with her, and to apologize for everything.

But since then, it was like they were trying to show her how much they saw her as a normal girl. They'd insisted she stay with them in their inn, and give them a personal tour of the city, trusting only Toph's instructions. It was nice to have them listen to her, but touring the biggest city in the world wasn't what Toph really wanted to do after the war, especially with her parents asking question after question about it. And then, after the Earth King had announced that she and the Kyoshi Warriors were going to be honored for their service to the Kingdom, they'd done a weird backslide- her mom especially, was insistent on helping her daughter look her best. Yesterday, they'd gone to a spa to clean her up. And unlike with Katara, Toph had to spend the whole experience just doing what her mom had insisted on- skin creams, grooming, and..._foot massages._

And now, this. Toph felt the dress once more- it was a fine silk, probably bought from the markets by her father. Toph could almost see herself wearing it... but not while Suki and the Warriors stood there in their battle gowns. Even a blind girl could tell how stupid that would look.

"Sorry Mom, but this is my award." Toph said, as she put the dress down on the dresser, and moved over to the bed. Reaching under the mattress, Toph pulled out her usual green and tan outfit and smiled.

"I knew hiding this would be a good idea."

* * *

"Dear, isn't Toph taking a long while?"

"Don't start dear." Poppy Bei Fong said, as she did the last adjustment to her hair.

"But putting on a dress..."

"Is something she can do, Lao." Poppy said, as her husband glanced at the door. "Would you like dress her yourself?"

"What? You know I never did that." Lao said back.

"No, we had the servants do it." Poppy said. "I know it's hard, but we have to let Toph assert herself. You don't want her to run away again?"

"... No of course not." Lao said. "But... this is just so hard. She let us take care of her for so long. I thought she was happy."

"We both did." His wife said sadly, putting down her brush. "But we were wrong, Lao. We have a daughter that helped save the world, and we tried to keep her from everyone. We wouldn't even be here right now if Toph hadn't run away."

"I know. But it was still dangerous. She could've been hurt and..."

"Lao." Poppy said, getting up and walking over to her husband. "We've been thinking that way for too long. Toph didn't run away to save the world, she did it because we kept her hidden away because we were scared. Now we've got to make that up to her."

"I...I know." Lao said. "But it's not easy."

"I know. But we have to do the best we can. And that means treating her normally and giving her respect, just like any parent would. That's why she showed us the city, and that's why we're helping her with her outfit for the ceremony.."

And just as Poppy finished those words, the door to Toph's room swung open, and their daughter walked out.

"OK, I'm ready."

"Good, then we can... TOPH!" Poppy said, staring at her daughter's clothes. "What happened to the dress?"

"It didn't work for me." Toph said.

"But..."

"Oh, the escort's on its way. Better get down there." Toph said, as she walked past her parents and towards the door. Poppy stood there stuttering, while Lao said, "You said we had to respect her dear."

"But the... the dress..."

"I actually thought she had a point there." Lao said. "We don't want Toph looking out of place next to the Warriors."

"Yes, but... wait, how did you know that?"

"Oh.. um.. just a guess."

"Were you listening?"

"We really should meet the escort..."

"You get back here! Lao!"

Toph smiled as she heard her father running down the stairs to the inn's exit, her mother's footsteps echoing behind him. She silently counted to three and then stuck her arm out, just in time to brace her father as he came running out the inn's doorway and onto the street where she was standing.

"Careful Dad, it's not here yet."

"Ooof.. thank you Toph." Lao wheezed as he backed away. "Should you be so close to the street?"  
"Dad."

"Right, right, I'm sorry." Lao muttered, as he heard his wife coming up from behind them.

"Toph, how far away is the carriage?" Lao asked.

"Two seconds."

"Toph I really need to know now!"

"Move back Dad."

"What... AHH!" Lao yelled, jumping backwards as the carriage rolled into view in front of them, just barely missing Lao, as he jumped back into his wife. Poppy was stunned, but kept her balance, as the coachman said, "Morning Bei Fongs. I hope everything is well this morning."

"So far, so good." Toph replied.

"Very good. If you would step aboard, we can head for the palace."

Toph nodded, as she started to step into the carriage. But she had barely raised a foot up, when her mother suddenly yelled in horror. Toph whirled about, but she didn't sense anything on the ground.

"Dad, what's going..." Suddenly the ground shook as if in a earthquake. Toph managed to hold her balance, while the sounds of the frightened ostruich horses filled the air.

"Whoa! Calm down beasts!" The coachman yelled, as Toph felt the rumblings subside. Turning back to her parents, she asked again, "What was that?"

"I'm not sure." Lao replied. "It looked like... some sort of blue fire, falling out of the sky. But I thought... I thought I saw someone inside it."

"Where did it land?" Toph asked.

"The alleyway over... TOPH, NO!" Lao yelled, as the blind Earthbender took off for the alleyway just next to the hotel. The alleyway was smoking, and blue fire burned in some spots, but Toph paid no notice as she moved down, her feet guiding her towards whatever it was that crashed here. Finally, she reached the end of the alley, and moved into an Earthbending stance, ready to take the invader. She heard a moan, then sensed something slowly getting to its feet.

"Stop right there if you know what's good for you!" Toph yelled, bringing up two balls of rock around her. The figure paused, then slowly turned and said, "The hell?"

"Who are you?" Toph said, as the figure moved again, giving Toph a clear picture. It seemed to be a girl, a few feet taller then Toph, with short hair and dressed in weird clothes. She seemed dazed and confused, but Toph wasn't taking any chances.

"I said who are you? Are you a Firebender?"

"Um,... no?" the girl answered.

"Toph!" Lao called out from behind, as he, Poppy, and the coachmen ran up.

"It's ok Dad. I've got her cornered." Toph said. "Now I just need her to talk."

"Hold on a second." The coachman said. "I don't think she knows where she is right now."

"Look at those clothes." Poppy said. "I've never any Nation with a style like that."

"Miss?" The coachman asked. "Can you tell us who you are please?"

"I'm... The Nostalgia...Chhhh..."  
"Oh crap." The coachman said, as he leapt over and caught the girl as she fell. Turning back to the others, he said, "Must be the shock. We can take her to the palace for help."

"But we don't know anything about her." Poppy said. "What if she's Fire Nation?"

"The war's over." The coachman said. "but she could be a rebel."

"Toph, what do you think?" Lao asked.

"Wait, you're actually asking?" Toph said back.

"It makes sense. You've got the most experience out of all of us."

Toph was quiet a moment, then said, "Let's take her. At least we can find out who she is there."

The driver nodded, and moved over to the girl. Picking her up, he slung her over his shoulder and headed back to the carriage, while Toph and her parents followed.

* * *

"At least we're still on time for the ceremony." Poppy said later, as they crossed the final ring into the Earth King's realm.

"I'm more concerned with the girl." Lao said. He glanced over to the girl, who was leaning back in the seat, still dead to the world. Looking over her, he said, "I've never seen clothes like that. And that word on her shirt-what is 'Labyrinth? And who is that weird white-haired man?"

"You got me." Toph said. "I'm just hoping the Earth King's doctors can.. UUPHH!"

Top nearly fell forward, but managed to right herself as the carriage suddenly came to a halt. Annoyed, she stuck her head out the window and yelled, "Hey, what's going on? We've got a hurt person here!"

"I don't think we're the only one, m'am." The driver said. "Something's happened at the Palace."

"What? What's going on?"

"Did something... Good heavens, there's a huge hole in the Palace!" Lao said, as he stuck his head out.

"What? Something bombed them?" Toph said in shock.

"Looks like it. I'll get closer." The driver said, as he gigged the horses on. He drove up to the very front of the steps, then quickly dismounted, as Toph and her parents exited. Reaching back, the driver grabbed the girl and the four of them quickly began to race up the stairs. Still, even at the pace it took them some time to reach the top.

"Why... so many..., stairs?" Poppy muttered.

"It's... a big... palace." Lao answered, as they finally crossed the steps to the top. They all stopped to take some much needed breaths, but beofre they could, a familiar voice called out.

"Toph!"

"Suki!" Toph answered, turning towards the sound of the green clad warrior running towards them. "What happened here?"

"It's too crazy to say out here." Suki said. "Let's get inside... who's that?"

"A girl we found in an alley." The driver said. "She fell out of the sky in a great ball of fire."

"Are you serious?" Suki asked.

"Surprisingly, yes." Toph said.

"I know it's hard to believe." Poppy said. "But I assure..."

"No, I believe you." Suki said. "We had someone hit the palace like that just an hour ago."

* * *

"Two people fall from the sky in one day? That's just too weird." Toph said, as they walked through the palace.

"It's more then weird." Suki said. "For a while, the Generals thought it was a Fire Nation attack. The King was ready to call an emergency meeting before we found this guy buried in the rubble."

"Let me guess, he is oddly attired as well." Lao said.

"Oh yeah. And he's got this.. thing with him. Hold on, the infirmary's right here." Suki said, as she pushed open a large door and led them into a room filled with beds. There, the other Kyoshi Warriors were gathered around a pair of beds, on which was one man and..."

"Is... that a toy bear?" Poppy asked, pointing to a white plush toy on the second bed.

"Yeah. Before he went unconscious, he asked us to save 'Bearie'. It was weird, but once we got stabilized, we got the bear sewed up too. No point in getting him any more worried when he wakes up."

"How's he doing?" Toph asked.

"Ty Lee. Any improvements?" Suki asked.

The newest Kysohi Warrior turned and said, "Oh Suki, you're back! And you brought friends! Great now we can..."

"Ty Lee. The man. How is he?"

"Oh, you're just in time. He's starting to wake up."

Suki, Toph and the others quickly moved in position around the bed. The man on was dressed in blue pants, a cowhide jacket, wore glasses, and wore what looked a like cotton shirt. An odd, billed hat sat on his narrow face, which was sprinkled with a light beard. Slowly, he moaned then turned his head to the side, and muttered something.

"Dieu, ma tête."

"Uh, what does that mean?" Toph asked. "Wait, is he just sprouting gibberish?"

"What?" the man suddenly yelled, sitting up and glaring at Toph. "You ignorant, unloved child!"

"Unloved?"

"I am speaking French, the language of love! If you don't understand me, you don't understand love!"

"What's French?"

"Sacre bleu." The man said, shaking his head in disgust.

"Please excuse her." Poppy said. "Do you remember who you are sir? Or wher you are?"

"I am Benzaie, madame. I should be in France, correct?"

"No, this is Ba Sing Se, capital of the Earth Kingdom. You crashed here, into our palace."

"What?" Benzaie said. "What is the Earth Kingdom? The last I remember, I was home, when my computer began to glow, and I was sucked along with.. BEARIE! Where is he? Is he all right?"

"He's right here." Ty Lee said, handing Benzaie the bear. He took it from her, and said, "Mon amie, are you all right?"

"We, my friend. These ladies had me sewn up."

"Is the bear talking?" Toph asked.

"He does that." Benzaie said. "And since you have helped him, I can trust you. Now, you said that I am in the Earth Kingdom?"

"Yes." Suki asked.

"Why is that familar...of course! It is from that movie he made. But.. that was not real!"

"I think this guy got hit a little too hard coming in." Toph said. "He probably doesn't even know who that girl I found is."

"A girl?" Benzaie asked.

Toph nodded and pointed to the bed where the girl lay.

"Nostalgia Chick!" Benzaie yelled, moving to her side.

"So you do know her." Toph said.

"Yes, she is a fellow reviewer."

"A what?"

"We review games, movies, television... wait, you don't have those things, do you?"

"Nope."

"Then I truly am in another world." Benzaie said. "but first things first."

Bending down, Benzaie turned to the Nostalgia Chick's ear and whispered, "I would do anything for love..."

At that, the girl snapped back up, calling out, "But I won't do that!" while moving her hands about.

"Wow, that worked well." Suki said.

"We Frenchmen know love." Benzaie said.

"Benzaie? What are you doing here?" The Chick asked. "And where is here?"

"The Earth Kingdom, dear Chick. Where you at the computer?"

"Yeah, I was uploading a video and... then there was light..."

"I had the same. It appears we have been sucked into another world."

"Really? Which one?"

"The world of M. Night's last movie?"

"OH SWEET JESUS NOOO!"

"Calm down, this seems to be the cartoon it was based on."

"ARE YOU SURE MAN? TELL ME YOU"RE SURE!"

"Well for one thing, they weren't in it." Benzaie said. "And we're actually in a city in a part of the world they were in."

"Oh thank God."

"So you're more worried about being in a... movie then being in a different world?" Toph asked.

"That movie, at any rate." Benzaie said.

"And how is it related to us?" Suki asked.

But before she could get an answer, the walls of the palace shook, as screams and Earthbending could be heard from outside.

"OK, that doesn't sound good." The Chick said.

"C'mon, we need to check it out." Suki said.

"Agreed. Come Bearie!" Benzaie said as they all made a beeline for the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap. 7

The group raced through the palace, making a beeline for the main entrance. As they came close, the guards there moved in front of them.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot open the gates during an attack." The guard on the left said.

"So we are under attack. Outta the way boys!" Toph said, as she clenched her fists and brought up her arms. There was a rumble and then the ground underneath the guards moved up and threw them to the sides.

"Toph! You can't assault the Royal Guards like that!" Poppy said.

"Later Mom." Toph said, as Benzaie and one of the Warriors pushed the doors open. The group gaped at the sight before them. The courtyard had been transformed into a battleground. All around them, the guards fought off strange, black cloaked figures armed with daggers. But they were not simply blades. As one guard brought a large boulder and hurled it at a cloaked figure, it held out it's weapon and a bolt of energy shot forth, shattering the rock and continuing to the guard, knocking back into the air.

"By the Earth God! Who are these people?" Lao asked.

"I don't know, but if we don't stop them, this whole place is coming down." Toph said.

"Wait. These things seem... familiar." Benzaie said. "But for reason, I keep thinking of comic books."

"What are those?"

"Um..."

"Linkara!" the Chick said suddenly. "He was going on about something like this coming after him... Shades! That's what he called them."

"When he talk about that?"

"During... the Linking."

"Wha... Ah yes. Have you told him about the roofies yet?"

"No. It's more fun to screw with his mind."

"As interesting as that is," Suki said. "Maybe you could tell us exactly what he said about these things?"

"Just that they were robots."

"What are robots?"

"Machines, mon ami. They are not alive."

"Well, that makes things... GET DOWN!" Suki yelled, as she hurled her fan at Benzaie. The Frenchman ducked, as the fan sailied over his head and into the hood of the advancing Shade. It stuck there, as the being shook, sparks flying from its hood. Finally, it gave one final shake and collapsed to the ground.

"It does make things easier." Ty Lee said, as Suki bent down and retrieved her fan.

"But not by much. Let's end this!" Suki said, as the other Warriors drew their own weapons.

"I am with you, my friends." Benzaie said, as he drew a small, black crossbow weapon from his jacket.

"As am I. Viva la French-Bear!"

"Merci Bearie."

"Mom Dad, you guys better get back into the palace." Toph said. "This could get ugly."

"Toph no! I can't..."

"She took on the Fire Nation, dear." Lao said. "She can handle this."

"...Thanks, Dad."

"Be careful." Lao said, as he and Poppy moved back inside the palace. As the group shut the doors, Ty Lee turned to the Chick and asked, "Hey, do you want a weapon? We've got a bunch!"

"Naw, I'm good." The Chick replied as she pulled out...

"A shoe?"

"This baby and me have been through a lot." The Chick replied, brandishing the footwear.

"...OK." Ty Lee said, as she turned back to the Shades advancing towards them.

"FOR THE EARTH KINGDOM!" Suki yelled, as she charged the nearest shade, knocking it down with a well-placed kick. The others quickly engaged the other Shades, with Toph launching rocks at them, while Benzaie fired from his odd weapon. But for all the Shades they knocked down, more seemed to appear from nowhere to take their place.

"We have to push them back! Everyone hold on!" Toph said as she leapt up and slammed her fists down onto the earth. The entire stairway actually jumped and then settled back into place. But not before sending many Shades tumbling off the sides and onto the hard pavement below.

"Always wanted to try that trick." Toph said, grinning at her handiwork. But as she celebrated, two Shades appeared from behind her, and directed their daggers at her. Toph heard them, and managed to turn around quick enough to bring up an earth shield, but the Shade's energy cut right through it, throwing her backwards. She hit the ground with a thud, as the two Shades advanced on her...

"BIG LIPPED ALLIGATOR MOMENT!"

Toph didn't know what had happened, but she suddenly heard the sounds of yodeling, the impact of dancing, and weird music. Before she could figure it out, she felt a hand wrap around arm and pull her up.

"You ok?"

"Chick? What was.. what did you do?"

"It's better you don't know. Trust me, it won't ever come up again." The Chick replied, as in front of them, the two Shades, now with alligator heads, danced about to the music.

* * *

"This isn't working! There's too many of them!" Ty Lee yelled, as she flipped over one Shade and dropkicking another.

"We...uhhh... need something... big... any ideas?" Suki yelled.

"I have the thing we need! Move the others back!" Benzaie yelled.

"You heard the man! Everyone fall back!" Suki yelled. The other Warriors quickly broke off, as did the few remaining guards, as Benzaie sheathed his weapon and withdrew...

"What are you doing?" Suki yelled, as Benzaie held Bearie, then reared back and threw him at the small army of Shades. The bear hit the lead Shade in the face, who suddenly began to scream as if the bear was attacking. The other Shades tried to pull it off, but as they came close, Suki heard a clicking noise, then suddenly there was a huge explosion, taking all the Shades with it.

"Well done Bearie!" Benzaie said, as he looked into the fiery remains of the Shades. Suki just looked on in shock, until she saw more Shades advancing on them.

"Benzaie, can you do that again?" she asked.

"Not until I repair Bearie."

"We're gonna need it sooner then that."

Benzaie quickly drew his weapon and began to fire again, while Suki and the other warriors also began to attack. But they had barely landed any blows, when suddenly the Shades were engulfed in flames. As they ran about in panic, Suki looked up and saw a familiar bison flying through the skies...

"What is that?" Benzaie yelled.

"The cavalary!" Suki yelled, as Appa landed and Aang, Sokka, and Katara leapt off the saddle. But along with the trio, four others leapt off and immediately began to battle the Shades. Suki looked on in puzzlement, but as maddening laughter filled the air, Benzaie looked in happy disbelief and called out, "Joe!"

One of the newcomers, a dark skinned man in a jacket who was laughing in a mad rage, nodded at Benzaie, and then continued to fire his weapons. Two others, a blonde man and a purple haired woman, fired as well, while the last of them, a man in glasses, a coat, and a strange hat, fired while slashing away with a dagger.

"Aang, who are these people?" Suki yelled out, as she fought.

"Friends!" Aang yelled, as he and Katara let loose with a double burst of water that knocked the Shades back. Sokka loosed his boomerang on others, while the guards kept launching rock after rock. Suki realized that it finally looked their were going to win.

But then, something happened. The Shades began to glow, and then suddenly winked out in a burst of light. As the group looked around in confusion, a voice said, "I shall not let my forces lose to this pitiful fleshbags!"

"My God! MECHAKARA!" the coat man yelled. "I should've known you would have something to do with this."

"You have no idea, Linkara. Soon, I will see the end of this world, and with it's power, I shall rid mine of it's weak humans once and for all, while Lord Vyce takes your world for his own!"

"I beat you once! And I'm not alone this time!"

"Build as large an army as you want. None can defeat me, not after Lord Vyce's upgrades..."

With that, the voice faded away, leaving the others there in confusion. That is, until the newly named Linkara turned and said, "Benzaie? It got you too?"

"Wee, my friend." Benzaie said, as he walked over to the others. "Do you know what has caused this, Linkara?"

"No. But I think I know why we're here." Linkara said. "Who are your friends?"

"My name is Suki. I'm leader of the Kyoshi Warriors." Suki said. "And you are?"

"His name's Linkara." Sokka said. "And these are, Marzgurl, Angry Joe, and Film Brain. They come from 'another world' where we're a 'cartoon' and..."

"Enough with the finger quotes, Sokka." Katara said. "The bottom line is that they know whose causing this, and they want to help us."

"Great. 'Cause we're gonna need help with the cleanup first." Said Toph, as she and the Chick walked down the stairs to the others. The group looked back up and then gasped, starting at the huge pile of broken Shades in front of the palace.

"Toph! How did you..."

"It.. uh.. actually wasn't me Katara." The Earthbender said sheepishly. "It was the Chick here."

"What kind of bending did you use?" Aang asked.

The Chick merely held up her shoe, which Aang gave a cockeyed look at.

"Trust me, she's lethal with that thing." Linkara said. "Ask the people in Molossia. Now Aang, you said we need to get to the Fire Nation next?"


End file.
